Long Time No See
by Yukiko the Child of Snow
Summary: An alternate beginning of episode 17 in which Katsura criticizes Takasugi's manners.


"Do you really want to go to the festival that much? You're definitely getting into trouble if you dare show up there." Katsura remarked, and his former comrade situated across the table only looked away and sighed.

"Zura, I didn't think you could be this naive." said Takasugi, taking a long inhale from his pipe, "I do not intend on going there merely for fun and games, though that is not a bad idea." he released the smoke from his mouth, watching it dissolve into the air, "It is a very special celebration… one that marks twenty years since the Amanto first set foot on Earth. Such an occasion would end up a disaster should the Shogun not attend himself." he finished with a smirk.

"Give up. It won't work." Katsura shook his head, "I can't exactly tell what makes you come up with such an outrageous plan, but I can assure you it won't work. I wouldn't even be sure whether you'd make it out alive. The Shinsengumi have noticed you a few days ago, and have since been keeping their guard up. You alone wouldn't measure up to them. And," he lowered his voice to an almost menacing whisper, "it's not Zura, it's Katsura."

It immediately captured Takasugi's attention, and the next thing Katsura knew was Takasugi's face suddenly only inches away from his. " _Katsura Kotarou_. You really haven't changed at all."

Katsura hardly knew he was blushing. The piercing look in Takasugi's green eyes and predatory expression on his face, as well as that dangerously seductive voice of his made it incredibly tempting to just lean forward and close whatever little distance between them, but in the end Katsura's pride won, and he pulled away, " _You_ are the one who haven't changed at all, from your love of festivals down to your lack of decency. Why are you still sitting propping one of your legs up like that while wearing a yukata?" at that, Takasugi chuckled, "And yet, you came to your old friend's house and just walked straight in without one word of greeting. A simple "long time no see" would've been fine."

"So you want a proper greeting." Takasugi said, a statement rather than a question, and stood up. He made his way to the other side of the table where he helped Katsura get up, and as soon as they were face-to-face, he pulled Katsura down for a fierce kiss.

Katsura was shocked, but soon found himself enjoying every second, giving himself into the kiss. There was no gentleness in the way Takasugi's tongue attacked his mouth, drawing from him moans after moans. He whimpered in disappointment after Takasugi disconnected their mouths, though a thin string of saliva hung between them.

One second later, Takasugi turned Katsura around so that his back was pressed against his torso. He then grabbed one of Katsura's hips. "Long time no see indeed. I'm starting to miss our secret encounters" his other hand reached forward to cup his friend's cock through his blue kimono, and Katsura pushed his backside against Takasugi's crotch. He simply teased Katsura's groin a few more times before turning him around again, assaulting his mouth once more. This time, he began stripping him of his clothes while backing him out of the room, through the open sliding door, across the hallway and finally pinning him against the wall. At this point, Takasugi left Katsura's mouth and quickly attached to his neck, biting down so harshly he drew from Katsura a pained shout. He knew full well that even Katsura's kimono collar wouldn't fully cover the mark left there, and that brought a satisfied smile to his lips.

His hands reached into his friend's long hair, enjoying the sensation of a soft silky waterfall flowing through his fingers before grabbing and giving it a hard pull, causing Katsura to cry out in pain and pleasure. He shivered; Takasugi's tongue was lapping at whatever skin he could reach. His hands were running along his sides, not quite touching, just merely ghosting over his skin, but that was enough to drive Katsura mad. He could feel Takasugi's mouth moving lower, lower, until at last, a gust of hot breath blew across his groin right before he was taken in his friend's mouth.

" _Shinsuke_ …"

He let out a breathless moan, losing control and bucking into the moist heat. Takasugi was truly skillful, each drag of his tongue along his length, each loud slurping noise, each throaty humming sound only set the crazy twitching of his cock even harder. His shaky legs were losing the ability to keep his body up; his feet, still clothed in socks, began to slip on the wooden floor, and the next second Katsura's back was slowly sliding down, down, down the wall, dropping closer to his climax every inch he slid. He ended up sitting on the floor, Takasugi lying down with his head between his thighs. He tried opening his eyes; his cock was already dripping non-stop, but the sight and sound of Takasugi hungrily lapping up every single drop was nearly too much for him to withstand.

Katsura wouldn't last much longer.

He wanted to warn Takasugi, but all that came out of his mouth was soundless, incomprehensible whimpers before raw, intense pleasure devoured him whole. He let loose a helpless moan and came in his friend's mouth, the latter swallowing down as much as he could before pulling away and facing Katsura once again. "How odd… you taste even more delicious than before." he said, and sealed their lips together, letting Katsura have a taste of himself.

"I would love to take you and make you a panting, moaning wreck beneath me right now, but there is not much time left. I don't want to be late for the festivities, and no matter what you say, you won't be able to stop me. I really haven't changed at all, have I?" he chuckled, "It was nice to see you again, Zura."

Katsura was about to correct him, but Takasugi was already out of his door, his earlier warnings all in vain.


End file.
